


Keep Quiet

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idk...just them trying to keep quiet, Noise kink?, Smut, feel free to kinkshame them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had an agreement. Keep quiet. This pressure in between them had become too much and neither their fights nor their spontaneous sparring sessions whenever the First Order and the Resistance met up to battle were helping them get rid of it. One aggressive talk later and soon they both had found a way to keep it at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday-Tuesday

This was wrong. 

Rey knew that she wasn’t supposed to do this and yet another moan escaped her as she shifted against her enemy, his teeth finding another spot and biting down on her shoulder as she dug her fingers into his back. Ren had to keep her from chasing her pleasure as she tried to rut into him, grabbing her hips and keeping her still as she whined softly. 

“You know what we agreed on.” 

“Yes yes whatever just—!” she ran her fingers up his hair as he had tilted her backwards, pushing the rest of her clothing away as his tongue ran up her breast, wrapping itself around her nipple before covering it with his lips and sucking. They both had an agreement. Keep quiet. This pressure in between them had become too much and neither their fights nor their spontaneous sparring sessions whenever the First Order and the Resistance met up to battle were helping them get rid of it. One aggressive talk later and soon they both had found a way to keep it at bay. 

She hissed as she felt his next attack.

He was biting down now as he his hands snaked up to play with the other one, pulling and twisting playfully before letting her nipple go with a pop not wasting time as he immediately latched onto the other one, Rey biting her lip as he took the other nub in between two fingers and rubbed. Who knew she was so sensitive there…but after a few of these little rendezvous the Sith already had every hot spot of hers memorized and archived for later use. 

After a few more seconds of playing he slammed her against the door of her small cabin and parted her legs, watching as she wrapped them around him before he looked down at her. “…nobody in this base knows I am here…” he laughs as he starts angling her so that he can pull her sleeping pants down, leaving her underwear intact as she panted softly against the cool metal. “…but everyone is bound to have heard that slam…” 

Rey’s eyes snapped open as she looked at him, about to slap him for being such an idiot and making so much noise but instead covered her mouth. He had managed to push his pants down far enough so that his cock would rub against the cloth of her underwear, teasing her sex as she closed her eyes to ignore the moan that wanted to escape her. How…? Kylo had managed to angle her in such a way that he was rutting against her the way he would thrust inside. If she closed her eyes she could almost pull out the memory of the first time she had let him go inside. He had driven her to the point of madness as he fucked her harshly before slamming into her, his cum filling her to the point she was sure she could have passed out. This was different…because she knew that the simple rubbing would not make much sound. Oh no…oh he had planned this and he was smiling at her teasingly as he moved to claim her lips, only to stop as he heard a knock at the door.   

“Rey?” 

Kylo looked at her before smirking as he started making his movements more punctuated, pushing her underwear away so that he could rub against her clit. She took a deep breath as she finally felt her sex being touched, wishing she could cry in relief but instead tried to answer sleepily. 

“Y-Yes Poe?” 

The Resistance pilot had said something about a slam being heard and that he was worried that she had fallen out of bed or something but she could hardly concentrate at the images that the Sith was sending her. Rey was laid on top of his cape, her legs wide open as he fit inside like a puzzle piece. He was pushing inside so harshly that she was seeing stars every time he brushed against her g-spot. Her hands were bound to something as he lifted her legs to go over his shoulders, a scream being ripped out from her as he finally got deep enough to reach her womb. 

This wasn’t happening. 

“So you are okay right?”   She laughed brokenly as Kylo’s movements started getting more erratic. He was close and she was sure that only the Force was keeping her at bay now. “Yeah yeah I’m fine I just…I need to get back to bed P—!” her hips moved brokenly as she came, the words hanging in the air as she closed her eyes. The haze in her vision made her smile as she heard Poe wishing her a good-night before walking away. Rey looked down to see that the other had finished on her stomach. In the dim-lit room it looked so obscene but a part of her enjoyed how it felt. A hand brought her back to his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly as he laid her down on the bed. 

  “…It was that good?”   

Rey hated this part. It felt amazing but it wasn’t like she was about to tell that to her sworn enemy. So she merely closed her legs and looked away, pouting at her body’s reaction. 

“I hate you.” 

“…I know.” a teasing voice followed before pressing a kiss to her temple.


	2. Wednesday-Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night wasn't exactly what Rey would call a 'relaxing situation' but it seems that tonight Ren might be wanting to break their promise all together

The standard size and layout of a Resistance bunker was pretty strict. It was all metal. Metal from top to bottom. The furnishing consisted of one bunk bed for the crew and a few single rooms for those who were higher in rank. Rey wasn’t exactly a General but she was a girl who liked her privacy and General Organa respected that so she was given an old single unit among the back rooms and promised her that they would install it with what the new ones had soon enough. She had her privacy just as long as she kept her voice down and didn’t shout. 

Which was much harder to do when someone was lapping at your clit like their life depended on it. 

One week of nothing but harsh kissing and strange positions that left her wishing she didn’t have to face anybody in the mornings. Yet a part of her never wanted it to stop. She loved this…no matter how wrong it was she loved that someone was holding her so tightly and sinking so deep inside her that she could see stars. Her face was flushed as Ren parted her legs even more, keeping them still as he finally decided to lick and suck at her sex, leaving her breathless as she came for the second time that night. Her hips moved upwards trying to follow his lips but plopped down on the bed when it all became too much. 

The girl felt him kiss up her thigh before leaving a hickey by her hip, lapping at it when he was done. “…sit up.” he whispered and she obeyed slowly, watching him move to sit on the edge of the bed as he brought her to his lap. Rey tried to balance on her knees as he held her hips, looking at anywhere else but him as he started to press the tip to her entrance. This position was the quietest since the beds didn’t creak and he could easily slip inside. 

“You always look away when I go inside. Should I take that as an insult?”   “You should take it as a compliment I am not strangling you. Last night you nearly got us caught!” the girl move her hips before sinking down on his length, shivering as Ren kissed her shoulder softly. Usually he would be biting it but now he was merely giving her these butterfly kisses that confused the ever living Force out of her. She stopped thinking when she was already halfway, Ren’s cock rubbing against something inside that made her want to push him down and have her way with him but…they had to keep quiet. So she merely kept going before finally sitting down fully and pressing her palms against his chest.   “But we didn’t.”   “We could have.”   

“But we didn’t.” he said as his eyes met hers, their conversation stopping as he rubbed gentle circles on her hips. He always gave her this, a bit of time before he started moving and drive her to another blissful release. A minute had passed before he spoke up again. 

“Say my name today.” he let the words linger as he lifted the girl’s hips and pushed them down at a quick beat, not wasting time since the girl was already rubbing against him. Rey gasped before covering her mouth as she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck while her body shook with the pace he had set. The Sith was fucking crazy if he thought that she would even mutter a word after what happened yesterday. Poe had been checking her out and saying that maybe she needed a bed-mate that would help keep her in bed. A part of her that was still conscious laughed softly at the thought but was brought out of it by a harsh bite at her collar-bone while Ren made a precise thrust to her g-spot. “FU—“ she bit her lip before glaring at him.   

“What is wrong with you! I thought I sai—“   

“You are thinking of that fucking idiot NOW?” 

  The only thing she had time for was to blink before he pulled out and shoved her to the table, the Jedi catching herself on the edge before she was bent down. “Ren wai—!” Rey could hardly form a sentence as he pushed inside uncaringly, all the way to the hilt before moving forwards and covering her body with his.

 “Say my name.”  

He chose an erratic pace that had Rey grabbing at whatever she could find, settling with the edge of the table as she heard the distinct slapping sound of flesh on flesh. Too loud…already too loud. She tried to turn around to tell him something but he bit her neck and punctuated his thrusts, bringing her back to the moaning mess she had started out as. 

  “I have wanted to break our agreement so many times. In so many ways. Do you think I care if someone were to walk in here to see what you were doing?” he sucked at the bite before making one harsh thrust, making the girl moan happily as she raked her nails on the table. “If that pilot had walked in I would have made him watch as I took you in every position imaginable, letting him know that all of you is mine and that nobody else can make you cum unless they have a fucking death wish.” 

The table was moving against the metal floor but Rey could hardly care as he voice followed, she felt his cock start to push at her womb, making her raise her hips as if asking him for more which he gladly gave. It was late, nobody would hear this. They were all probably sleeping or at least listening to holo-videos. They wouldn’t heard the creaking of the wooden table as Ren finally stopped talking and fucked her, not giving her a moment to catch her breath as he angled his thrusts to hit that certain spot that made her moan in pleasure. Nobody would hear her begging for him to touch her as he reached his hands to her breasts, pulling at the sensitive nubs as her voice finally rang out and filled the whole room. And certainly nobody would hear the command of ‘Say my name’ one last time before Rey finally gave up, letting his name fall from her lips as she came, her hips pushing against him as he spilled inside.   

He stubbornly rode out his orgasm before pulling out, smiling as he saw the way the girl shivered at the loss. Rey knew she was safe and that he had brought her a special herb that wouldn’t cause pregnancy but…she had done something that violated the agreement. 

“You moaned so fucking loud…” she felt him laugh against her skin as her heart rate finally settled to the normal beat.“…tomorrow I want to get here earlier so you can be even tighter.” he pressed a kiss to her temple, like he did every night, before saying something that had made Rey groan in embarrassment. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you like to be heard…”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't much about noise as it is about establishing a relationship scenario? I mean that by saying how they talk before all the sexy stuff and how they both handle pleasure. I might make a Ren-centric chapter. And yeah this will be multichapter until I finish it with...who knows!?
> 
> So yes Read and Review or just Read and go about your day, cupcake.


	3. Friday-Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s eyes were usually clouded with lust and by this point she would be opening up her legs more and asking him to just push inside so deep, to which he would gladly obliged…but today she seemed to want to tell him something.
> 
> She wanted to end this.

A whole week. He had pleasured her, fucked her, taken every single first that she could have and made them his own but in the end it left him hollow. The Dark side was a side that functioned with passion, it danced with lust. He had been pining for his scavenger for so long that he had no longer thought about the consequences of getting caught but focused on the feeling of being inside her, hearing her moan out his name so quietly as he pressed against her just right in order to have her bend in a certain way that wished he could just flip her around and take her once again, not caring if the whole base heard that he had made Rey his in whatever way possible. 

Yet he still tried to convey his feelings for her in one small act. 

Every night before he left to go back to base he would press a small kiss to her temple as she tried to come down from the high. Even through all of the teasing words he would make sure that all of his thoughts and feelings for her would be expressed through this small kiss. Rey didn’t budge…she merely hugged her pillow tight and put the blankets over her head so she could think of an excuse as to why she had all these bite marks around her. He laughed as he remembered she had used the ‘Master Luke lives in a place with a lot of mosquitoes’ excuse. 

Tonight would be no different. 

Her voice was a soft whisper as she pulled at his hair, pushing him closer to her clit as he pressed his tongue flat on her sex. A moan was torn from her as she muffled it with her hand while her hips rolled upwards to take more of him in. He didn’t disappoint as he pressed the tip of his tongue against it and pushed, finally licking and sucking as he started saying the alphabet. She was making these awkward thrusts towards his tongue that he had to keep her hips in place, pressing his thumbs on her skin as he began to suck and lick rapidly before slowing down to these teasing licks that would have the girl whining and whispering for him to get _on with it!_

He finally sucked harshly, feeling her hips wanting to move with her orgasm but stubbornly keeping her still as she bit her lip, making sure to keep her moans down before finally panting softly as she looked down at him. Rey’s eyes were usually clouded with lust and by this point she would be opening up her legs more and asking him to just push inside so deep, to which he would gladly obliged…but today she seemed to want to tell him something.

She wanted to end this. 

The scavenger hadn’t told him that exactly but her eyes looked so troubled and she was shielding her mind from him. She knew he would react violently to her ending this little ‘thing’ they had between them but why wouldn’t he! She couldn’t deny that she was his. That every single experience that she could have had with another man had been taken away and made his to possess. No other man could have her like this. 

He wouldn’t allow it. 

Rey seemed to have made up her mind and opened her mouth but her words were stolen as he pushed her down, his mouth crashing onto hers as he slipped his tongue inside. The thoughts in his mind were driving him insane. If she wanted to end this there had to be a reason behind it. Just like there was a reason to start this. He had provided her with pleasure that had her almost wanting to scream out but now she wanted to leave this all behind? No…there was a reason. He tried to think as he distracted her enough to slip one finger inside, curling and prodding until he had the girl back into a quiet moaning mess, looking at the door as if anyone could walk in at any minute. 

His mind started going faster as he tried to put the pieces to a nonexistent puzzle. 

A few night before they had almost been caught by that idiotic pilot, a night after that he had fucked her on the table and made enough noise that a certain someone would know what was happening in this room but not have enough courage to ask his little scavenger. That was it. She wanted to end this to be with him. With that pilot. A pilot that was worth nothing in comparison to him. Someone who couldn’t possibly know what she wanted even if he tried. 

He pushed another finger inside her as he pulled at one nipple with his teeth, making the girl gasp as she hid her face with her hands. The images wouldn’t stop. His brain would not rest until he was sure that he would break Rey if he wasn’t careful. She would no longer be in his arms but in the pilot’s embrace. She would moan his name softly and he would respond with a kiss that rightfully belonged to Kylo Ren. That pilot would be fucking the person that belonged to him only! Rey was his. The scavenger was his. He had brought her all this pleasure and there was no way that some random little girl crush will take it away from him.   Three fingers were pumping in and out before they stopped, letting go of her nipple with a pop as he looked down at her, using his free hand to tear away hers so he could look at Rey’s face. 

“Don’t you dare end this.” he whispered as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on whatever he could find as he made sure she was staring at him and him only. “Don’t you dare fucking end this. I have worked hard to have you in my arms for the past few days and I will not give it up just because you have a passing fancy on a pilot.” 

  “W-Wha…?” she wanted to get a word in but he grabbed her hands and held them over her head so she would listen. 

“I will kill him. I swear I will. I will kill him and kidnap you so I can take you back to base with me.” he glares at her, “Every single night we will do nothing but fuck as loudly as you want. I wouldn’t fucking care what Hux or the other generals thought. I would make sure that everyone in that base knew who you spread your legs for.” his voice drops one octave as he gets closer to her, “And every night I will make sure to bring you such pleasure that you could only get wet at the sound of my voice. I will make you fall in love with me,even if you come to hate me in the morning.No other man can or will ever make you feel this way.” he wanted to kiss her but he only managed to press his forehead against hers, looking at her pleadingly. 

“So for the sake of your friends and my sanity…do not end this.” he let go of her hands as he waited for the slap or the punch. He had gone to far. Ren felt her shift under him and tried his best not to flinch as her hands got closer…but they merely cupped his face. The Sith looked up to see Rey’s deep brown eyes looking at him like she had just heard the secret of the universe. 

“You…you want me to fall in love with you?” 

Her voice was soft as she held his face in her hands, her thumb moving back on forth on his cheek as he looked at her. She…she wasn’t ending this? The answer to her questions still hadn’t been answered so he gave her a small nod, almost too afraid to say the wrong word or do the wrong thing.   “Ren I…” she looks at him before pulling her hands away as she sighs, “I don’t want to end this. I don’t know what made you think that but…I don’t.” she looks at him before blushing as she turned away from his gaze. “I just wanted…I wanted to make a request.”   Ren hadn’t moved so fast in his whole entire life. He grabbed her hands and kissed them softly. 

“Anything…stars I will give you anything.” A part of him felt like he would regret all of this in the morning but the him of right now wanted nothing more than to give her whatever she wanted so she would stay by his side. 

“Hold me tight.”   Rey’s voice was barely above a whisper as she looked down. “W-We have been doing a lot of weird positions but tonight I just want you to hold me.” she chuckles, “I know that it sounds pathetic that sometimes the only thing I look forward to in the day is for you to come and just kiss me senseless. But I like it when you hold me so close to you that I don’t know who I am anymore! I was scared to make this request because you would think I am developing feelings for you, and maybe I am! I don’t know!” her voice got a bit loud but she toned it down, “I didn’t know how you would react.” 

He nods at all she says, “…do you think you love me?”   “…I don’t know.” she looks into his eyes before pressing her lips to his, “I just know that I really want you to hold me tight…” 

The Sith had crashed his lips to hers, pushing her down on the bed before he pulled back to unbutton his trousers. Was it bad that from anything else she could have done or said tonight it was that phrase that was making him painfully hard? He didn’t think anymore, merely kissing her lips as he started pushing in. Rey’s gasp made him sink deeper inside, the girl wrapping her legs around him as he began to make punctuated thrusts. 

Tight. He had grabbed her arms and let them wrap around his neck as he held her tight against him, his hips slamming into her as he hid his face in the curve of her neck. She had never been this tight. They were both coiled around one another as he made sure to not let her go, feeling that if he did she would be lost to him. The thought alone had him hugging her close as she bit his shoulder to keep her gasps and moans down, her nails raking down his back every time his cock would press against her g-spot and repeat that movement once, twice, three times before his hips lost that steady pace. Ren was pounding into her as she held on for dear life, loving the way she was pressed against him so tightly that she wished that they could be like this forever. A rush of pleasure tore her away from her thoughts her head tilting back as her hips moved with his. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple as he came inside, the girl twitching at the warm feeling inside before succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where I am ending it. I know this story basically had no plot or plot to actually FOLLOW but I guess I just wanted to do a story where they have an ambiguous ending. Did she end it afterwards? Did they live happily ever after? Also you can notice I started losing it in the end XD
> 
> WHO KNOWS. 
> 
> Also you can notice I started losing it in the end XD  
> Hahaha...You are Welcome. 
> 
> Read and Review~! Or again...just read and go about your day!


	4. Beginning of the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Lots of people asked me for a sort of Prologue for this story so there you have it! I hope I have delivered with what I wrote! I like them talking to each other passive aggresively since they know they are of equal power. 
> 
> WELL ENJOY~! //

“…You can’t mediate when you are bothered by something, scavenger.” 

Rey opened her eyes as she balled up her fists. There he was. She put her cloak around her shoulders and turned to him, her eyes coming face to face with the faceless monster wearing a mask. She shook her head as she pointed at it. “Take it off…I can hardly understand you with that thing on.” Rey took a small sense of pride whenever he listened to her, she didn’t know if he just wanted to humor her or was actually worried about what she thought of him but soon she was able to see his eyes. 

“Just because we are Force bonded does not mean you can call me from half-across the galaxy. As much as you think I am nothing more than living breathing garbage I actually have responsibilities that I need to carry out.” he huffs as he lets the mask drop to the ground with a clank as he looks at the girl. She swallowed the lump at her throat as she approached him.   “You left your lightsaber correct?” 

“As long as you left yours.” 

She moved her cloak to show him that she did not have her weapon…instead she had a normal blaster that could leave him paralyzed. The Sith looked at it before pulling back his own robe showing her the same thing. Rey chuckled at that, they really had some trust issues didn't they? The girl let her robe fall back to place as she looked at him. If she didn’t get this out now she would keep it locked up forever and end up burning herself with her saber during practice with Master Luke…again. 

“So are you going to say anything, kid? I can’t be answering your calls like I’m a dro—“ 

“I want you to take my virgnity.” 

Rey stood in front of Kylo Ren unfazed as he began to have a coughing fit. She blinked and waited a few more minutes before she spoke again. “Not because I am in love with you, mind you, but because I have recently turned 20 years old.” she looked down at her hand as she blushed at a memory of her touching herself on the eve of her birthday. She didn’t notice that Kylo Ren was looking down at her hand as well, almost as if he was jealous. 

“When I was surviving in Jakku I did not have time to worry about any…needs…that could surface for the other sex. I was trying to get on with my life. I lived day by day expecting a family that would never show up.” her gaze falls back on him and she answered the question he had in his brain. 

“I did not want to ask Finn because the last time I saw him try to flirt with Poe and he tripped over BB-8. I fear that if ask him that he will simply faint and I will have a dead-end. I did not ask Poe because…” she sighs as she bites her lip. She knows why she didn’t ask the pilot. The crush that she had was minimal but it was still there. Just the thought of his hands on her stomach or his lips on her neck were enough to send her into a blushing mess as she shook her head, “I believe he has bigger things to take care of.” she was about to continue her dialogue but somebody was finishing it for her. 

“So you asked me because I am expendable.” he finished as he took one step closer to her. 

Rey nodded at that as she stepped closer as well, looking up into his eyes to see if he was mocking her in anyway. He mostly seemed impressed and…hungry. “I will decide when and where we end this. I just want a release to this feeling so do not think for once that I am fraternizing with the enemy.” 

“Trust me the last thing I want to think about is a relationship with a scavenger rat.” 

She frowns at that before giving him an incredulous look, “…so you are refusing?” 

“I am agreeing with your terms. If you want me to take your virginity just because you won’t feel anything emotionally when I fuck you then fine.” he grabs at her waist and pulls her close to him, the Jedi pushing a meep down her throat as she felt something against her cloak. “Let’s have sex.” 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good plan after all. 

—————————

 “Stop moving.” 

“I can’t.” 

“I said STOP MOVING!” 

“I said I CAN’T!” 

Rey gasped as she tried to shift again, only to have Kylo grab at her hips and push her down in place. After that little exchanging of words they had climbed aboard the Falcon and were currently in the process of sealing the deal. She had a necklace of bites around her collarbone while he had a collection of scratches down his back that spoke of nothing but hate and pleasure. He had been strangely careful when he pushed inside, telling her that if she straddled him it wouldn’t hurt as much. They ended up in this awkward position where her legs were wrapped around him as she tried to get used to the pain, her hips shifting as she felt him slowly start to lose his self-control. 

They had planned to do this for a whole of one week. Just one week. A week of just getting rid of every single hate they had towards if each other with a passion strong enough to rival the Dark side. She bit his bottom lip while her hips were being lifted up, Kylo pushing her back down as she scrambled to grab at his shoulders for support. He was being so harsh with her, she had taken none of it during their kisses and teasing but now…she was helpless. Her hands raked down his back once again as he began to pump his hips upwards, the girl whining against his neck as she felt her whole body rock with his thrusts. It felt strange at first but soon it started to feel good. The pleasure didn’t stop there…it went from good to amazing and from amazing to highly addictive. His thrusts would have the girl biting down on his neck as he hissed, slapping her ass and Rey did not know if it was because he was mad or if he wanted more. 

This proximity was strange. His arms grabbing at her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist. They had only been close when they were fighting but now this was so different. She felt him chuckle as he started going faster, claiming her lips so he could swallow the sounds she was making as she rose to orgasm, finally crashing down from her climax with small gasps and pants. He had cum right after her, pulling out just in time to let it spread all over her stomach and the sheets of the make-shift bunk. 

Rey grabbed at his face as her eyes closed lazily. Her world was still a bit white and fuzzy from that high so she could hardly notice the small kiss he had given her temple, the girl lulling to sleep as he covered her body in the sheets and made his way out. 

There was one more part about this deal that she knew would be a even worse idea than this one, but did not fail to make her blush and wish that tomorrow would arrive faster. 

Kylo Ren and her would met up in the Resistance base for these rendezvous…and all they needed to do was just keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is...finally the end. And I even renamed the chapter to fit the whole week! 
> 
> Once again...THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
